Ardillitas
by Elena-Unduli
Summary: JAJAAJAJ Esto no tiene trama, al menos de momento. Pero si queréis reíros un rato y os gusta Naruto, entrad. No os arrepentiréis! RR!
1. Orgullo femenino

Unos horribles pajarracos volaban sobre las horrendas florecillas que habían brotado en el fangoso suelo que rodeaba la odiosa estatua de Hokage. O al menos así se le antojaba a Sasuke mientras esperaba que llegaran sus dos compañeros de equipo. Kakashi los había enviado allí sin darles explicación alguna, pero ya estaban acostumbrados. Sasuke tenía la esperanza de que se tratara de una misión, pero con Mr. Kakashi-cara-de-empanado-de-la-vida nunca se sabía. A veces los llamaba para una misión, o para un entrenamiento especial, o para que le hicieran la compra, o para que le sacaran a pasear a los perros, etc. Incluso una vez los convenció para que se hicieran pasar por sus hijos y así poder conseguir un descuento en el puesto de fideos nuevo de la ciudad, donde no los conocían. El descuento consistía en que si eras padre/madre soltero con muchos hijos (mínimo tres) te rebajaban el 15% del precio que costarían tantos bols como hijos tuvieras (incluido el del padre). Una ocasión perfecta que no podían desperdiciar, les había dicho Kakashi. Naturalmente no compartió los fideos, la cual cosa enfadó mucho a Naruto, que estuvo apunto de extraerle el sharingan a su sensei con unos palillos chinos. Pero aquello no le importaba a Sasuke, a él no le importaba absolutamente nada en este patético mundo que no llegaba a su altura. O sí? Una sola cosa: matar al capito de su hermanito. Al recordar este pequeño, no, pequeñísimo, es más, ínfimo detalle, comenzó a lanzar imprecaciones y exabruptos (comúnmente conocidos como tacos) al árbol más próximo. Era curioso como había empezado pensando en el paisaje con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y había acabado insultando a su hermano a los cuatro vientos, sin cortarse un pelo. Una madre ardilla escandalizada salió corriendo del árbol agredido verbalmente con sus dos hijitos, tapándoles las pequeñas y peludas orejitas y diciendo cosas en el idioma de las ardillas que en nuestro idioma vendrían a significar algo así: "No escuchéis, hijos, no escuchéis!"  
  
—Esto...Sasuke-kun? -dijo una vocecilla detrás de él (tan detrás de él como la chica a la cual pertenecía la vocecilla)  
  
Sasuke se giró bruscamente y gritó un "¿qué?" que habría intimidado al mismísimo King Kong. Se encontró cara a cara con una chica con el pelo rosa, bueno, con esta chica sería más adecuado decir que se encontró frente a frente con ella, pero no importa...  
  
—Te encuentras bien? —preguntó tímidamente la chica con auténtica cara de preocupación.  
  
A Sasuke le conmovió que su compañera se interesara tanto por su bienestar, pero no lo habría admitido ni si le hubieran amenazado con tener una visita especialmente particular al parque de atracciones de Michael Jackson en compañía del cantante. Aunque lo que en realidad pensaba la joven era: "Vaya, sabía que Sasuke no estaba muy concienciado con el medio ambiente, pero tanto como para insultar a un árbol...?"  
  
Sasuke, recobrando su actitud imperturbablemente fría, puso cara de interesante y pose de súper modelo profesional durante un anuncio de ropa del Corte Inglés. Solo le faltaba una banda que dijera: "Mr. Konoha"  
  
—Tranquila Sakura, estoy bien.  
  
Unos pétalos de rosa salidos de vete a saber donde volaron alrededor de ellos y de repente los colores se suavizaron hasta adquirir el tono de la típica escena romántica en una película americana. Con brillantes estrellitas y rojos corazones alrededor de los ojos, ambos se miraron fijamente durante un largo rato, con el viento haciendo revolotear sus ropas y cabellos de manera teatral. Una musiquilla de violines y arpas sonó en la lejanía. Las tres ardillas de nuevo espectadoras esperaban que alguno de los dos dijera: "Siempre nos quedará París...". Pero evidentemente no fue así.  
  
Sakura se sonrojó ante el indudable estilo y buen gusto por la ropa fashion de su querido Sasuke. Cruzó las manos a la altura del corazón y, más colorada que el pintalabios que se quería comprar Orochimaru y que Kabuto le regaló por San Valentín, se imaginó la escena en la que le declaraba su amor a Sasuke y este le correspondía...Totalmente ensimismada en sus propias fantasías y sin conciencia de la realidad, se dejó caer hacia delante esperando que unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieran. Pero se dio de morros contra el árbol. Pobre árbol, ya había tenido suficiente por aquel día.  
  
—Mira Sakura, por ahí viene Kakashi. Que extraño... Naruto no ha llegado aún, y lo es más extraño todavía....el sensei no llega tarde...Sakura, tú que cre... Sakura? Sakura! Sakura, que haces en el suelo? Estás aplastando a las pobres ardillas!  
  
—Mira quien habla....el amante de la naturaleza...¡Hay! Mis Hijos, mis pobres hijos...—dijo lastimeramente la madre ardilla en el idioma de las ardillas.  
  
Sasuke ayudó a levantarse a la chica, que sangraba por la nariz, se había roto un par de uñas y tenía cara de estupefacción.  
  
—Ehh...Te encuentras bien Sakura?  
  
—Que? Ehh...yo? Esto....si, si. Muy bien. —rió tontamente mientras se tambaleaba. Parecía estar borracha—Claro que si....muy bien...Que bonito es el amor...  
  
—Como dices?  
  
—Eh? Nada, nada...Que me he tropezado con la ardilla...  
  
Sasuke asintió y se retiró a saludar a Kakashi, que ya llegaba caminando alegremente por la colina. Sakura estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero en vez de eso se puso a reír histéricamente. Que estúpida que he sido, pensó. Por un momento había pensado que le gustaba a Sasuke. Rió en silencio. Decidió que jamás volvería a llorar por un hombre. Sacó un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo de su vestido y se limpió la sangre. Su orgullo femenino no iba a permitir que su sensei la viera en tal estado. Se colocó bien el vestido y aguardó a que Sasuke y Kakashi llegaran hasta donde se encontraba ella (junto al árbol agredido verbalmente y ahora físicamente). —"De hecho..." —pensó—"...Kakashi es bastante mono..."  
  
Los dos ninjas llegaron.  
  
—Hola. —saludó alegremente Kakashi, entonces se fijó más— Dios Santo, por lo cómics de Come Come Paradise, Sakura, qué...?  
  
Sakura abrió mucho los ojos esperanzadamente, se preocupaba Kakashi por ella? Iba a preguntarle por aquellas horribles heridas en la cara? Iba a cogerla entre sus brazos y a decirle que no pasaba nada? Los mismos colores pastel, brillantes estrellitas y rojos corazones de antes reaparecieron. Un coro celestial y música de violines y arpas se oyó en la lejanía...  
  
—Sakura, qué...qué le has hecho a las ardillas? —Kakashi corrió a socorrer a los animales.  
  
Sakura, con las mandíbulas apretadas y con cara de estar pensando: "me lo imaginaba... un tío así de friki es imposible que tenga algo de tacto y sensibilidad...", se giró lentamente como un asesino en una película de terror y observó la escena. Kakashi le estaba haciendo el boca a boca a una de las pequeñas ardillas mientras Sasuke ventilaba con una hoja ancha a la desmayada madre ardilla. —"¿Pero qué les pasa a los hombres con las ardillas?" 


	2. El aburrimiento es peligroso

Chicos y chicas, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews!! Siento no haber escrito esto antes....pero es que en realidad no tenía pensado continuarlo! XDD

En fin...pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo ya que mas o menos lo tengo pensado. En este cap. los protas son Sakura Y Kakashi, pero no será así siempre. Aunque posiblemente siempre será Sakura una de los principales....ya que es fácil de manejar. jajajaja

En fin, espero que os guste... (rezos) Va dedicado a Koan, Deraka y Usagi. Y en definitiva a todos los que lean esto.

* * *

Sakura paseaba por las tranquilas y hermosas calles de la bella Konoha, aquella villa ninja de ensueño, que cualquier persona deseaba visitar en algún momento de su vida...o como mínimo así se le antojaba a ella. 

Hacía tiempo ya que la jovencita había olvidado el percance con su compañero Sasuke y su maestro Kakashi (dos días). Había perdonado a Sasuke, de nuevo su amor platónico, y nada había cambiado desde entonces...excepto quizá que ahora no soportaba a esos horrendos bicharracos peludos de cuatro patas, cola erizada y nariz puntiaguda...¡Al infierno se fueran todas las ardillas!

Se estaba poniendo de mal humor y eso no podía ser, se dijo ella misma. Así que ensayando una fantástica sonrisa que habría hecho temblar de envidia a Carmen Sevilla, se encaminó presurosa a su lugar preferido....la peluquería, no, no, perdón...el centro de cirugía estética...no, no, ese es el de Ino...mmmm...dejadme pensar...¡al parque!

Sí, exacto, el parque. Una vez en el parque, Sakura se sentó en un banco, y se dispuso a pensar en su amor...sin darse cuenta de que estaba cayendo en un sueño más profundo que el escote de Tsunade...

Se encontraba en el mismo parque, solo que era de noche. Se levantó y cautelosamente se acercó al lago. Se miró en la cristalina superficie y se percató de.....que le había salido un grano en medio de la frente. "¡Maldición!". Aún arrodillada entre los arbustos, procedió a eliminar aquel engendro de Satanás que se había apostado en su frente.

En aquel momento, vio en las aguas del lago otra figura reflejada. Esta puso su mano en el hombro de la joven y susurró su nombre. "Sakura..."

Ella se giró esperanzada. "Sasuke-kun...?". ¡¡¡Y cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Sasuke llevaba puesto un kimono rosa con florecitas verdes y que había quedado atrás todo el buen gusto de su amado por la ropa!!! Sasuke le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

—Sakura, debo decirte algo. Yo... —titubeó—Yo...soy gay. Y me gusta Naruto.

—Queeeeee???!!!!

—Sakura...

Sakura se sintió desfallecer...las piernas le temblaban tanto que no la sostuvieron más, y cayó, escuchando una voz que la llamaba. Cayó y cayó cada vez más hasta sumergirse en un inconmensurable pozo de negrura y desdicha...

—Sakura!! Sakura despierta!!!

La joven kunoichi abrió los ojos lentamente, con esfuerzo, esperando verse envuelta por aquella laguna oscura, pero encontrando ante ella la mirada atónita de su maestro.

—Maestro!! —gritó ella.

—Alumna!! —gritó él.

El sol se apresuró a colocarse en el horizonte, las hojas de los árboles cayeron, los pajarillos volaban buscando el refugio de sus nidos. Un bonito y muy acorde con la escena paisaje otoñal, los envolvió, y aquella inconfundible música celestial que los angelitos tocaban con arpas y guitarras eléctricas sonó en la lontananza.

Sakura estaba dispuesta a entregarle todo su amor a Kakashi, se lanzó hacia él con los brazos abiertos, esperando que este la llevara a recoger amapolas...

—Sakura!! Dios mío!! Por el calendario 2005 del Playboy!! Te das cuenta de que acabas de pisar una florecilla?! —y acto seguido se agachó para recoger un girasol aplastado contra el suelo y plantarlo de nuevo.

Sakura volvió a morder el suelo por segunda vez aquella semana, pero esta vez no iba a enfadarse...

— ¡Condenado hijo de tu ---- madre!!! ¡Eres un ------ y un ------------- !!!

—Perdona Sakura, decías algo?

—¡¡¡Que eres un ca---- y que por mí te pueden dar por el c---!!!!!

Kakashi se la quedó mirando completamente desconcertado, expresión la cual sumada a sus párpados caídos, le daba un aspecto de lo más inocentón. Bajó la mirada con aspecto apenado y miró sus botas con aparente interés. Introdujo las manos en los bolsillos e hizo un movimiento circular con el pie derecho como hacían todos los niños pequeños.

Sakura, inmediatamente, se sintió culpable por haberle dicho todo aquello, al fin y al cabo no era tan grabe lo que había hecho...solo se había roto un par de dientes al morrear el banco...

Se acercó con cuidado al jounin y le colocó una mano en el hombro, intentando consolarlo.

—Vamos, maestro...No lo he dicho en serio...Podrás perdonarme?

Kakashi, después de un par de amargadísimos sollozos, cuchicheó algo por lo bajo...

—Qué dices, maestro? No te he oído... —Sakura se acercó más para poder escucharlo mejor. Se acercó tanto que pudo ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su maestro.

—"_Oh...que mono es...Creo que me he pasado con él..._" —pensó.

Entonces Kakashi alzó ligeramente la cara y, poniendo cara de niño bueno, dijo:

—Creo que podré perdonarte si...

—Vamos, dímelo, díselo a la tata Sakura...Qué quiere el nene?

—Podría perdonarte si...

—Si? —"_Si me caso con él_?"

—...si me compras un bol de ramen.

* * *

Kakashi caminaba por la calle junto a Sakura, con un enorme chichón en la frente, pero más feliz que unas castañuelas. Finalmente habían llegado a un acuerdo sobre quien pagaba la comida. 

—Perdóname, Sakura, por haber fingido que lloraba. Es algo que acostumbro a hacer mucho cuando tengo hambre para que alguien me invite...

—No te preocupes, yo también siento haberte insultado de esa manera.

—Tranquila, también estoy acostumbrado a eso...

—...¢...

Así, nuestros dos héroes se adentraron en las profundidades del templo maldito, en busca del arca perdida...ay, no, esta historia no es...Volvamos: Así, nuestros héroes se adentraron en la tienda de ramen...

—Oye maestro... —Preguntó Sakura mientras degustaba sus fideos.

—Si?

—Como haces para comer con la máscara?

Kakashi de repente se puso muy serio. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y acercó la cabeza a Sakura, con una mano abierta junto a la boca, como para decirle algún secreto.

—Utilizo una técnica secreta muy peligrosa, Sakura. —dijo con expresión grave— No debería desvelársela ni a mi más íntimo amigo....pero como me has invitado a comer, te lo diré.

Sakura se acercó más, muerta de curiosidad.

—De qué se trata maestro?

—Se trata de la siguiente técnica... —Kakashi miró hacia ambos lados con cautela, vigilando que no hubiera alguien que pudiese oír lo que iba a decir a continuación— la técnica de..."la comida con perejil".

—Uaauuu... —Sakura, muy sorprendida por tan impresionante jutsu.

—Me la enseñó un maestro en las artes gastronómicas ninjas llamado Arguiñano-sensei. Creo que venía de la villa Vasca, en el país de Los Íberos. La técnica consiste en añadir a la comida un tipo de perejil especial que permite que esta atraviese objetos sólidos, en este caso mi máscara.

—Mmmmm....interesante...

Y así, mientras comían, continuaron hablando la feliz pareja sobre cosas cada vez más estúpidas en una conversación bajo el nivel de los besugos...Finalmente, no se sabe como, acabaron hablando sobre las capacidades ninjas de Sakura, sumiendo a esta en algo parecido a esas depresiones que tanto la aquejaban.

—Maestro...qué puedo hacer para llegar a ser más fuerte?

—Verás, Sakura... —Y se puso serio por segunda vez en la velada.

Miró por la ventana con aire nostálgico y sus ojos brillaron con una extraña luz. Sakura lo miraba expectante. Kakashi, con voz grave y porte muy noble, dijo:

—Había una vez... —paró su relato para secarse las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas— un barquito chiquitito, que no... que no... —Continuó amargamente, mientras una triste música de violines sonaba a su alrededor—que no podía navegar...

Sakura le lanzó una moneda al violinista y este se marchó.

—Y qué sucedió con el barquito, maestro? —preguntó ella también con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Pasaron... —Inspiró con la nariz para que los mocos volvieran a su sitio— pasaron un, dos, tres,....cuatro, cinco y seis semanas... —Tubo que parar porque no se veía capaz de seguir— y aquél barquito....aquél barquito...finalmente... —no paraba de sollozar y las lágrimas iban y venían a su libre albedrío— finalmente navegó!!! Buaaaaaaaa—rompió a llorar.

Sakura también comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y, tras sonar música de triunfo de esa que emociona, ambos se abrazaron aún llorando por el pobre barquito. Los demás clientes y los camareros los miraban extrañados, pero no hicieron nada ya que cosas más raras habían aquella vez que entró un tío muy raro vestido con una especie de capa negra con nubes rojas y un compañero que parecía un tiburón, y les preguntó que si alquilaban el local para cenas familiares.

Pero volviendo al jounin y a su alumna...

Será este el nuevo amor de Sakura? Decidirá que ya no le interesa Sasuke y que Kakashi vale más la pena? O se enamorará del primero que pase y no la llame frentuda?

Pero hay algo que está muy claro...al contrario que las ardillas, los barquitos afectan tanto a hombres como a mujeres....


	3. Érase una vez

Deseo una larga y próspera vida a todos aquellos que me dejaron o que me dejarán reviews...Y ya que he citado la frase de Spock, aprovecho para decir que en este capítulo y en los siguientes (y posiblemente en los anteriores solo que no me acuerdo) encontréis guiños a otros libros o películas que son del agrado de la escritora.

Y si vos fuerais tan amable, gentil damisela o damiselo, de dejarme una notita al final...haríais feliz a esta humilde y pobre desesperada que espera que Orochi aparezca por su puerta con un anillo de matrimonio...

XDD

Después de haber comido con Kakashi-sensei, Sakura fue a dar un paseo por la ciudad. La verdad es que se sentía un poco culpable por haber estado tanto tiempo pensando cosas malas de él, ya que ahora había descubierto que en realidad era una bellísima persona, además de un excelente actor...pero eso era otro cuento.

¿Se estaría enamorando, se preguntó. "Oliolioolihuuuu". Felizmente, la chica iba dando saltironcitos calle abajo, tatareando la canción de aquella famosa e inocente chiquilla de mofletes rojos que tenía una ovejita, quería mucho a su abuelo y conocía a un tal Pablo, aunque la inocente chiquilla acabó trabajando de bailarina de striptis (versión castiza de la palabra) en un bar de villa del sonido, pero eso también era otro cuento...(sin duda Orochimaru la contrató para su show)

Frentuda iba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando se chocó con alguien, abrió los ojos y con toda la amabilidad de la que fue capaz, dijo:

— Eh, tú! Gi-----as! Querrías hacer el favor de mirar por dónde vas!

Un chico de pelo negro azabache, totalmente despeinado, con gafas redondas y horrendas, ojos color verde y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, se levantó del suelo con dificultad y se colocó bien las lentes.

—Eh...Esto...Yo...Perdona...No quería...

—Sí, si... —"seguro que se ha tropezado conmigo apropósito, deslumbrando por mi belleza" — No tiene importancia.

Entonces Sakura se percató de las extrañas vestiduras del joven, que tendría unos 15 años. Llevaba una túnica negra con adornos de color rojo y amarillo y un pequeño emblema en el que ponía "Griffindor". Eso además de que en la mano sujetaba un palo de madera.

—Oye...

—Si? —la chica se comportaba ahora de forma algo más agradable.

—Me puedes decir donde está el callejón Diagon?

Sakura se quedó unos instantes desconcertada..."Eing? El callejón qué?"

—Pues esto...no sabría decirte...mejor ve a preguntar a casa de la Hokage, ella te sabrá decir mejor que yo.

El chico sonrió con amabilidad y le dio las gracias. En ese instante su cara se tornó en expresión de dolor y se llevó la mano a la frente.

— ¡Mie--a! Será mejor que me vaya rápido... —Y tras dar de nuevo las gracias, el chico se fue presuroso.

—Vaya...que tío más raro...Qué le pasa? Es que se ha cruzado con un fantasma o con Marilyn Manson o algo? Podía haberme invitado a tomar algo, no? Vamos, digo yo...

Pero unas voces llamándola la sacaron de sus profundas meditaciones (que a este paso pronto la llevarían al Nirvana)

—Sakuraaaaaa!

—Sakura-chaaaaan!

La rubia de bote y Espinete en su traje naranja de los domingos se acercaban a toda velocidad por la calle, apartando a codazos a la gente.

Entre paseos y pensamientos morbosos, Sakura no se había dado cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo, y la calle estaba abarrotada de gente, comprando en las tiendas o paseando.

Llegaron hasta ella el rubio y la rubia, que a estas alturas supongo que habréis adivinado que eran Naruto e Ino.

—Hola chicos! Vosotros por aquí! Que cosas...

—Sí, eh? Salí de la peluquería un rato para venir a fastidiarte un poquitín... —dijo Ino.

—Jajajaja...que maja...la muy cerda...

—Bueno chicas, ya basta, no? No tenéis por que pelearos por mí! Hay Naruto para todas...jejejeej

Las dos chicas lo miraron y en aquél momento les hubiera gustado ser Darth Vader para estrangularlo sin necesidad de acercarse mucho.

—Antes me acostaría con Chewbacca que contigo... —dijo Sakura con gesto altivo.

—Y yo antes me haría el peinado de Leia... —competía Ino con Sakura por ver cuál de ellas despreciaba más a Naruto.

Después de unos cuantos lagrimones por parte del chico que superaban los de Nobita , el trío siguió caminando calle abajo, tan felices que eclipsaban el sol. No llevaban más de cinco minutos discutiendo cuando alguien los paró. Un tío raro vestido con otra túnica negra (esta más larga, ancha, completamente negra y, en definitiva, más siniestra) se acercaba con rapidez. Tenía la piel completamente blanca, por lo que los ninjas lo tomaron en primer lugar por Orochimaru, opción descartada al comentar Sakura que Orochimaru no se iría tapando con una capucha e iría luciendo peinado Loreal. Tomaron, entonces, la decisión de esperar a que el desconocido los alcanzara y, en situación de peligro, salir corriendo por patas.

El individuo, que tardaba tanto porque se tubo que quitar de encima a una vieja que le intentaba vender unos panecillos en forma de corazón (tras poner cara de horror, sacó un palo de madera y le lanzó a la mujer un rayo verde, la cual cayó fulminada), finalmente llegó.

—¡Eh, tú, Frentuda! Tienes pintas de haber visto un estúpido de pelo negro y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Me equivoco?

Sakura, que tardó en darse por aludida, se fijó en que los ojos del hombre desprendían un fulgor rojo y su nariz eran dos meras rendijas. Asombrada por el rostro serpentino del hombre, no supo muy bien qué contestar, tenía la impresión de que le estaba leyendo la mente.

—Eeee...pues...no. No se equivoca. Y la verdad es que sí era un poco estu...

—Fantástico. —la cortó, en tono desganado— Por dónde se ha ido?

—Mmm...Por ahí.

El tipo se largó tan rápido como había venido (se topó con dos viejas más) tras apartarlos de un empujón.

—Qué mosca le ha picado a este?

—No sé, pero se ha cargado a dos viejecitas...

—Y parece que no guardaba muy buenas intenciones hacia ese chico...

Los tres se quedaron hacia la lontananza con expresión solemne, como pensando: "Somos héroes, tenemos que salvar el mundo otra vez". Sonaba la canción del Señor de los Anillos cuando sale Aragorn. El viento soplaba fuertemente y agitaba sus cabellos.

—Vamos a comer algo?

—Venga.


End file.
